


Emotional Aftermath

by bluest_skies



Series: Dom/sub Verse [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bath Sex, Bathtubs, Dom!Cas, Feels, Hand Jobs, Implied/Referenced Blow Jobs, M/M, Relationship Talk, Sub!Dean, Talk of aftercare, Talk of subdrop, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-20
Updated: 2014-07-20
Packaged: 2018-02-09 15:35:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1988331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluest_skies/pseuds/bluest_skies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel and Dean deal with the aftermath of an intense scene that took place the previous night, Castiel lets slip a surprising revelation, and the boys relax in the bathtub. A follow up to Boys and Their Toys</p>
            </blockquote>





	Emotional Aftermath

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cherry_Garcia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cherry_Garcia/gifts).



> Just a little follow up dealing with Dean's emotional troubles. This has not been beta'd at ALL. So any wonky stuff is alllllll me. I hope you guys enjoy :)
> 
> This is for you, Anna! I hope it makes you feel better :D ILY! <3

 

Dean set his fork down and leaned back in the chair, groaning. “I think that was the best pie I've ever had, Cas.”

Castiel snorted. “Well you ate three pieces, so I'd hope so.” He chased the last bit of apple around his plate, getting all the gooey filling that was left before sliding the forkful in his mouth. “Dean,” he mumbled around his food. “You're staring.”

“Yeah, I'm just not sure if I'm jealous of your mouth or the pie.”

Castiel swallowed and raised an eyebrow. “I'm almost insulted that there's any competition at all.”

Dean gave him a cheeky grin. “Well, you should probably give me a reminder or five of your skills.”

Castiel rolled his eyes. “Shut it, you. Come on, help me clean up. Then I have something planned for us.”

Dean followed Castiel to the kitchen in a slight daze. What could he possibly have planned after last night? Dean wasn't even sure he was fully recovered from that. He'd had, what he referred to in his head, as a “weird emotional outburst”, that despite reassurances from Castiel, he still felt uneasy over. His sleep had been restless and broken, at one point watching the numbers on the digital clock change from 3:09am to 5:23am, before being wakened a few hours later by Castiel pressing a kiss to his forehead, telling him goodbye and to have a good day at work. Dean had buried himself in his current projects at work in an attempt to keep busy and stay out of his head so much. But every time he had a break, what happened at the end of the night came back to him, leaving him once again confused. He wasn't sure why it had happened at all. Dean had enjoyed himself  _very_ much and he believed what Castiel had told him – that he had enjoyed it as well. He just...well, he just needed to stop thinking about it. Chalk it up to some weird anomaly.

“ Dean?” Dean blinked. He'd been standing there, dishes in hand, apparently zoned out. Castiel was standing in front of him, brows furrowed in concern. “You ok?” He took the plate and glass from Dean's hands and set them on the counter.

“ Yeah, Cas. Just a long day that's all.” It sounded lame even to his own ears.

“ We'll deal with the kitchen later,” Castiel said, grabbing one of Dean's hands, leading him towards the hallway. “Come with me.”

Castiel took him into the bathroom, dropping Dean's hand to perch on the edge of the tub. Once he had the water running and foamy bubbles started to emerge, Castiel approached Dean, stopping when they were only inches apart. He slid his hands around Dean's waist, grabbing the edges of his shirt and tugged it up. Dean raised his arms, allowing Castiel to slip it over his head and toss it away. Warm, soft hands rubbed along the planes of Dean's chest and Castiel leaned forward, lips brushing across his own.

“ I never cease to be amazed by how beautiful your body is, Dean,” he murmured, tongue sliding across the seam of Dean's lips before pushing into his mouth. Dean groaned as Castiel's tongue slid along his, licking along the roof of his mouth, brushing against his teeth. Castiel tasted of cinnamon and apples, delicious and sweet, and Castiel's hands tightened at Dean's waist, groaning as Dean sucked on his tongue. He pulled back after a few moments, breathless, and cleared his throat.

“ As much as I'm enjoying this, I don't want to flood the bathroom.”

Dean ducked his head, grinning. “Sorry about that.”

“ Oh no, no complaints from me.” Castiel moved to turn off the taps adding, “go ahead and finish undressing,” before working on his own shirt and pants.

Dean's eyes never left Castiel's body as he shed his shoes, socks, and pants; the broad shoulders, muscles bunching and shifting as he shrugged out his shirt, the graceful bend of his back as he reached down to slip off his shoes and socks, the small dimples on his lower back giving way to his tight, firm ass that Dean wanted to bite at before spreading the cheeks apart to lick and suck at his hole. When Castiel finally turned his body, giving Dean a glimpse of his half-hard cock, Dean wanted to say screw the bath, drop to his knees, and beg Castiel to fuck his mouth.

Placing a hand on the wall to steady himself, Castiel stepped into the bathtub, lowering himself until just his head poked up above the bubbles. “Dean, while I do enjoy staring at your body, I'd much rather have you in here with me.”

Dean didn't think he'd ever moved so fast in his life.

~*~

Dean settled back against Castiel's chest with a sigh. He wasn't really a bath kind of guy, but he had to admit, this was pretty nice – the hot water relaxing his muscles, Castiel a solid presence behind him. Dean wiggled slightly, feeling Castiel's cock against his lower back. He flinched back as Castiel lifted his hand up, flicking water in his face.

“Stop that.”

“I'm just trying to get comfortable, Cas, geez.”

“Mmhmm. Not buying it.” Castiel ran his wet hand through Dean's hair, slicking it back. His other arm was draped across Dean's chest, fingers idly tracing patterns across his skin, their legs tangled together under the water. They sat quietly for a moment, silent except for the occasional sound of water swirling around them or the soft crackle of bubbles. With the lack of sleep, the steamy warmth of the bathwater, and Castiel's skin pressed against his own, Dean thought he could fall asleep right here.

“How are you feeling today?” Castiel asked, jarring Dean out of his doziness.

And if that wasn't a loaded question. Physically he was fine, a bit sore from last night, but the good kind of sore. That deep muscle ache after a good work out. Mentally...well Dean wasn't so sure about that anymore.

“Good. I'm good, Cas.”

“Where did you go earlier?” When he didn't answer, Castiel continued. “In the kitchen, where did you go? I asked you to hand me your plate three times, Dean.”

“It's just been a long day, that's all.”

Castiel said nothing and Dean had a feeling he wasn't going to just leave it there, as much as Dean didn't want to talk about this at all.

“I was just thinking.” More silence. Dean sighed. “I don't know, Cas. I don't understand what's wrong with me.”

Castiel's arms tightened around him. “There's nothing wrong with you, Dean. Last night was fairly intense. You were most likely coming down from an endorphin high. Some people call it 'sub drop'. It can make you emotional, agitated. Everyone's experience is different. I would get very hyped up, like I had to be moving or doing something constantly.”

Dean looked over his shoulder. “ You were a  _sub_ ?” He had no idea how to process  _that_ information.

“ A few times. When I made the decision to be a Dom, I wanted to train properly. I felt the experience would be a good part of my training, so I could understand the other side of things.”

“ Did you like it?”

Dean felt Castiel shrug. “I didn't hate it, but I much prefer being the top.”

“ Don't I know it,” Dean muttered.

“ Smart ass.” Castiel huffed a laugh. “What I'm trying to say, is that it's a perfectly normal to have these feelings after an intense scene, and it's important for us to talk about it. Don't tell me it's nothing when it's clearly something. And I need to remember as well, to check in with you, make sure you're ok. We should have talked about all this in the beginning. I apologize for that lapse.”

Dean shook his head. “You don't have to apologize, it's ok.”

“ It's not ok. I want to take care of you, Dean.”

“ You do take care of me.”

“ Well I want to take better care of you. I care about you, you know that right?”

Warmth bloomed in Dean's chest at the words. “I know Cas,” he said, voice cracking. “I care about you too.”

“ Good.” Castiel ruffled a hand through Dean's hair, pressing soft kisses down the length of his neck. Dean tilted his neck to give him better access, jumping when Castiel's hand slid between his legs to brush along his cock.

“ Is this all part of taking care of me?” he asked, voice husky.

“ Mmmhmm,” Castiel hummed, sucking at Dean's neck until there was a red mark. He worked his hand over Dean's length until it was thick and firm in his palm. “You have such a beautiful cock, Dean,” he said between nips. “Sometimes it takes every ounce of restraint I possess to keep from taking you at the front door for anyone to see.”

Dean spread his legs as much as he could, sending water slopping over the edge of the tub. “You can,” he panted. “Can have me anywhere you want.”

“ I know,” Castiel growled in his ear, jerking him slowly. His other hand slid around Dean's neck, pressing lightly, not enough to restrict his air flow, but enough to make known his control. “Because this cock, your ass...they're mine, aren't they, Dean.”

Dean clutched the the rim of the tub, knees pressed against the sides, as Castiel's movements increased, hand slapping against the surface of the water. “Yes,” he groaned. “Yours, Cas, all yours...uhnn  _fuck_ .”

Castiel pushed his erection against Dean's lower back. “See how you affect me, Dean? How hard you make me? That's all because of you.” He licked along the shell of Dean's ear, whispering, “Come for me, Dean. I want to watch you fall apart.”

Dean's body trembled, heat spiraling out from his belly and down the length of his cock, pulsing out of the head as he came. “Oh  _god_ , Cas, I'm coming, I'm coming, oh god, fuck, fuck fuck...”

“ Good boy,” Castiel breathed, as he stroked him through his orgasm, Dean shuddering against him, mouth parted and eyes clenched tightly shut, panted groans falling from his mouth. He continued to stroke him lightly through aftershocks and Dean exhaled sharply, turning his head back to stretch up for a kiss. Castiel brought his hand out of the water to cup the side of Dean's face as the kiss turned deeper, tongues sliding together.

“ Cas,” Dean panted into his mouth,” I want you.”

Castiel nodded, running his tongue along Dean's bottom lip. “Bedroom.”

~*~

Dean was half draped over Castiel's body, kissing across his stomach as Castiel came down from his orgasm.

“ Have I told you,” Castiel panted, “how much I love your mouth?”

Dean chuckled. “You might have mentioned it before.” He snuggled into the nook of Castiel's arm, giving his nipple a quick lick before he settled. Dean laid there, listening to Castiel's heartbeat, feeling his chest rise and fall. He loved these quiet moments almost as much as he loved the intense, mind-blowing sex, lived for them. The feel of Castiel's skin on his, the warmth...the  _safety_ he felt in these moments. He'd never expected to fall in love with Castiel. At most he'd hoped for a scene or two, to walk away with an experience he would never forget, but not for someone he would come to care about so deeply, to love. And he wondered, now, if maybe  _that_  was what had bothered him last night and all throughout the day – that he probably felt more deeply than Castiel did – but now, Castiel could possibly feel the same... The thought made his heart flutter.

“ Penny for your thoughts,” Castiel murmured.

Dean's current thoughts were not something he was quite ready to share. “So, you were a sub huh?”

Castiel snorted. “Fine. Yes, Dean. Why is that so hard to believe?”

Dean shrugged. “I just can't picture it, that's all. Will you tell me about it?”

“ Of course, though not tonight. I wanted to talk to you about something, remember?”

Dean most certainly did. The flogging comment had been hot on the heels of the other things plaguing his mind all day, chasing each other until he felt dizzy at times. “Flogging. I remember.”

“ I remember you that night at the club. And since our first meeting, I've been thinking about it. I don't think you know what a sight you were then, your arousal plain for everyone to see.” Castiel chuckled. “I think there was more talk of that than the actual scene.”

“ Oh my god,” Dean groaned, pressing his face into Castiel's side. How fucking embarrassing. “Are you serious?”

“ Oh yes. Very.” Castiel shifted around until they were laying face to face. “Dean, you're not the first person to be aroused by a scene in public, and you  _are_ a very attractive man. If you expected people to not notice you,” He shrugged, not finishing his sentence. “I would love to share that experience with you, if you'd like. But do some research, think about it, and we'll discuss it again at the end of the week.” Castiel scooted closer, hands moving to push Dean onto his back. “But right now, I think I need to have you in my mouth.”

Dean spread his legs as Castiel settled between them, sucking Dean's soft flesh into his mouth.

He changed his mind as his cock swelled under Castiel's attention.  _This_ is what he lived for.

 


End file.
